1 er Halloween d'Hermione
by yoonkpopfanficlove
Summary: Ceci est un os sur le couple Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott qui se passe pendant leurs 1er année à Halloween.Ne contient pas de lemon désolé


_**Ceci est le premier Os que j'écris, désolé d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de toutes les corrigé si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je les écrite dans le cadre d'un coucours d'OS sur un rpg. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

1er halloween d'Hermione

Hermione avait onze ans, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était une sorcière. C'était sa première année à Poudlar, lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Mrs MacGonagall, elle s'était aussitôt précipité vers le chemin de Traverse afin d'y acheter ses fournitures et mainte autre livres sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Son été elle l'avait passé dans sa chambre à lire et à apprendre tout ces livres. Et grâce à cet entrainement elle avait su devenir la meilleure élève, toujours travaillant plus, malheureusement cela semblait l'éloigner des autres élèves, sauf Théodore Nott.

Théodore est un serpantard si bien que leurs amitié devait rester cacher, il était gentil avec, ils se retrouvaient en dehors des cours près du lac, ils discutaient de longues heures de tout et de rien, partageant leurs éducations et leurs monde. Aujourd'hui c'était halloween et d'après les rumeurs chaque année un banquet était organisé en cette honneur. Le professeur annonçât la fin du cours, elle finit de prendre des notes, puis elle sortie de la salle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais lorsqu'elle vit la bande à Draco Malefoy son sourire disparu et elle se cacha derrière un pilier. Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir les moqueries de ce dernier. Elle jetait un coup d'œil pour voir si ils étaient encor là, manque de chance ils étaient toujours là et Théodore venait de rejoindre le petit groupe. A présent elle tendait l'oreille pour écoute ce qui se disait. Ils se moquaient d'elle et de son sang, et après un coup d'œil elle vit Théodore rire avec ses camarades. Elle senti les larmes montaient, elle les refoula tant bien que mal, elle sortit de sa cachette après que le petit groupe se soit éloigné. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune des griffondor , elle se retrouva à marché derrière le célère Harry Potter et son ami Ronald Weasley et eux aussi parlé d'elle , la miss-je-sais-tout , des propos blessant sortait de la bouche du roux. Elle leva la tête d'un air digne et marcha plus vite les dépassant bousculant le roux au passage. Elle se précipita alors dans les toilettes, elle entra dans une des cabines et s'assit sur la cuvette en position presque fœtal. Elle laissa alors échapper ses sanglots. La seule personne qu'elle considérait comme son ami l'avait trahi, lui qui tenait de beau discours sur le sang, qu'il ne croyait pas aux théories s de ses camarades sur le sang pur. Le voila qu'il se moquait d'elle avec son pire ennemi. Ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensité, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser le visage de Théodore de ses pensée s. Son cerveau malgré elle repassait les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle pleurer tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas le troll entré dans les toilettes attiré par ses pleures. Regardant l'heure elle vit qu'elle était en retard au banquet, il avait déjà du commencer. Elle sécha ses larmes, et sortit de la cabine se retrouvant face au troll, un hurlement de terreur sortit de sa bouche pendant que le troll abattait sa massue près d'elle. Elle se réfugia sous la rangée de lavabo, le troll la suivait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, tout se passe très vite, elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passé tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. Après être passé entre les mains des professeurs et de l'infirmière, elle alla se couché accompagné pas ses camarades eux même un peu secoué par ce qui était arrivé. Elle se coucha dans son lit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouvé le silence Théodore l'obsédait. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains essayant de chasser le visage et le sourire de Théodore mais elle n'y arrivait, tout ce dont elle avait envie c'était de crier au monde qu'elle l'aimait. Oui elle était éperdument amoureuse de Théodore Nott. Un petit bruit la tira de ses réflexions, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Ses camarades de classe dormaient toute à point fermé. Le bruit provenait des fenêtres après s'être levé, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et récupéra un petit mot, elle le prit et le lut. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa cage thoracique. Théodore lui donnait rendez vous, dans le parc il avait écrit que c'était urgent et très important. Elle s'habilla et pris sa baguette et sortit du dortoir, puis elle se retrouva dans le parc. Son cerveau ne commandait plus, tous les gestes qu'elle faisait lui semblaient étrangers et machinal. Elle se retrouva devant lui et les larmes chatouillèrent son visage et une boule s'était formée au niveau de son ventre.

« Theodore : - J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé Mione. J'étais très inquiet comment vas-tu ?

Hermione : - Je vais bien merci. Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiété.

Théodore : - Alors le troll était impressionnant ?

Hermione : - Pas tant que ça. Pourquoi te soucies-tu de moi ?

Théodore : - Mione tu es mon amie c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Hermione : - Non je ne suis pas ton amie, je suis la sang de bourbe aux cheveux de cadavre celle qui ressemble aux rats.

Théodore : - Mione je suis désolé j'ai dit ça mais je ne le pense absolument pas. Mione crois moi je ne suis pas comme eux.

Hermione : - J'ai bien peur que si Théodore. Nous ne pouvons plus être amis. »

Et avant qu'il ait dit quoi que se soit elle repartit dans son lit sans croiser Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Aujourd'hui cela faisait neuf ans qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à Théodore son grand amour, à présent marié avec Ron Weasley, elle s'était réfugier dans le grenier de leur maison avec un verre de vin et elle repensait à se jour où sa vie bascula. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Théodore, et elle se donnait toujours la journée d'halloween pour pensé à lui, à son sourire à ces bras à leurs discutions à ses yeux qui brillaient de mille feux lorsqu'ils parlaient de quelque chose qu'il aimait. Ses amis n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle s'éloigné et se réfugier dans un endroit calme et toute seule en ce jour. Neuf ans auparavant elle avait enterré son cœur et son amour.


End file.
